


Enjoyable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Enjoyable

**Title:** Enjoyable  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's Challenge: “It's raining. Our roof is leaking. The toilet door fell off. You're annoying. Yet, this is really rather enjoyable.”  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/No warnings  
 **A/N:** My muse is weird.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Enjoyable

~

Harry eyed Ron. “What’s wrong?”

“What isn’t?” Ron snapped. “Another crap assignment, it’s pissing down, this place leaks, the toilet has no door...”

“Right.” Harry sighed. He’d accepted the assignment anticipating alone time with Ron. Apparently, Ron didn’t agree. “Guess I should’ve refused.”

Harry didn’t see Ron move until he was standing over him. “I’m being a prat, aren’t I?”

Harry blinked. “Er--”

Ron smiled, sliding into Harry’s lap, looping arms around him. “Sorry. I’d planned a romantic dinner, but instead we’re working.”

“You’re here,” Harry whispered. “I don’t mind.”

Ron pulled Harry close. “You’re right. We’ll make this enjoyable.”

~


End file.
